


Who's on Katsuki Yuuri's Wall?

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Phichit's phone, Victor's language, Yuuri's posters, innuendos, set during the GPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: It all started with an unfortunate call from Yuuri's sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on Tumblr, but I decided to add it here as well.
> 
> Phichit as his phone. Nuff said.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

It all started with a most unfortunate call from Yuuri's sister. At the most unfortunate time too. Minutes before the GPF would fully begin. **  
**

"Yuuri, kaa-san did your laundry but accidentally left your door wide open, so Makkachin got inside. Everything was fine until he got to the bed and found your stash of posters."

Yuuri suddenly wished that he hadn't put the mobile on Speaker in order to hear better, because everyone within the vicinity had heard and were gathering around, interested in their conversation.

Why was Mari talking in English anyway?

"A few of the good posters got torn up though. Sorry."

Yuuri was suddenly panicked. "The platinum one wasn't among them, right?!" Yuuri asked, practically pleading for her to tell him what he needed to hear.

"No, that one's fine. The one with the poodle is torn apart. Almost as if in jealousy actually."

Mari sounded amused, but this was _not_ amusing. He'd loved the poster of Victor and his first poodle. It was what made him want to get a poodle of his own. And Victor's long hair was so beautiful then.

After the call, Phichit had decided to open his mouth. "So which poster got it?"

"An unimportant one," Yuuri murmured, placing his mobile in his pocket. He at least had several others of smaller sizes. So it wasn't too much of a loss.

"Are there any posters of _me_?" the Thai skater asked, a wide smile on his face.

"N-No!" Yuuri squeaked. "I have a photo of both of us on my desk if it helps."

"Meh," Phichit shrugged and pulled out his own mobile. Yuuri didn't even _want_ to imagine what he was up to on it.

"Any posters of _me_?" Chris whispered in his ear as he leaned over Yuuri's shoulder, only to be pulled away by Victor who was frowning heavily at him.

"No."

"My heart is broken, Yuuri! How could you not have my gorgeous self on your wall?!"

"I'm sure you'll manage," the brunet murmured without remorse.

Phichit smiled and sent Chris a pitying look. "Don't feel bad, I guarantee that Victor's body takes up most of every wall in Yuuri's room."

" _Shut up_!" Yuuri's voice had literally just ascended two octaves.

Phichit merely gave him that smile that the world was beginning to know him for. The one that told Yuuri that he was _not_ ashamed of what he was doing and would most likely be doing it again in the future.

"What about my body being on Yuuri's wall?"

Of all the times to be paying attention, it had to be now?

Yuuri's mortified glance in Victor's direction was met with Victor's adorable confusion.

Phichit went to open his mouth again, but Yuuri was quick to slam a hand over it, to halt any further embarrassment to himself. The look he sent his long time friend could silence the loudest of crowds.

"I'm no longer on Yuuri's wall. He took down all the posters of me and hid them under his bed."

Yuuri would swear that he could hear the rapid acceleration of his own heartbeat. That was how silent it got in the arena. For him at least.

Victor knew. He somehow knew about Yuuri's shrine to him.

His horrified look was met with a cute grin.

"You were drunk on sake and decided to show me your collection. You were very proud of it, and kissed the long-haired ones of me, several times."

**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Victor merely wrapped an arm around his trembling shoulders. "I was very flattered and immediately got Minako to get me some posters of you so I could enjoy you as well."

Phichit's phone was flashing every few seconds, and Yuuri knew this was going to make it to Instagram. And Twitter. And probably Tumblr if Phichit had any say in the matter.

" _Enjoy_ , eh?" Chris winked, quirking his brow suggestively.

Yurio gave a disgusted noise, finally announcing his presence. "You're all disgusting."

"Don't worry, little kitten, one day you'll be ' _enjoying'_ yourself when you look at photos of other people. Fear not!" Chris cheered, giving a small wiggle of the hips.

" _Shut up_!"

Yuuri sighed in relief as the others took to teasing Yurio over his lack of physical and sexual maturity. That meant they had gotten over his embarrassing revelation.

"Yuuri, when we move in together, we're going to have to designate which wall gets what poster."

Of course Victor hadn't forgotten, had he?

"I have this nice one that makes me want to bite your ass."

" _Victor_!"

The man shrugged. "Just telling the truth, Yuuri."

There was a giggle that didn't come from either of them, and both looked up to see Phichit. The light on his phone's camera was flashing, illuminating their figures.

"Twitter is going to love this confession!"

"No!"

The other skater giggled again as he stepped away before Yuuri could grab him.

"Phichit, I swear!"

"Oooh, swearing means serious business! My followers are going to love it!"

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!" Phichit sang in return. And damn it all was he right.

The jerk.

* * *

 

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Yuri!!! On Ice fics!


End file.
